Astral Reach
A party of adventurers that will one day become great heroes, but for now remain all but strangers to each other and to their destinies. Members Aurelia Shrinekeeper Auri is a minotaur, an heir destined to become Keeper of the Shrine among her people in the wilds of Friskal. Her father is the current Keeper, and to succeed him and claim her duties she must defeat him in single combat. Given that her race is part of a proud tradition of martial art and training, she has spent her life learning the ways of the warrior. Now, armed with her training, Auri has set forth from her tribe seeking the strength and training that only experience and exposure to other cultures can grant, so that she can return and best her father. She is charged to cultivate relationships with the peoples of the world and learn all she can, both culturally and strategically, in the event that an alliance or a war between her tribe and these people would be necessary. Nadi A sylvani druid who was called forth from the Feywild by an urgent need: her mother, a powerful dryad of a sacred grove, is dying. A portal between the feywild and the Material realm (specifically the Vandrin Empire) has opened up, and is poisoning this dryad spirit. Nadi must preserve her grove, and to do that she must seek the means to do so outside of the Feywild. R'Nallia Galadrious R'Nallia was born to a family on the monastic isle of Meridia, with four older brothers. One day she was accompanying her mother through the Halls of Vera, and saw a book on a pedestal stored alone. She picked up the book, reading a tale of a woman setting out on a journey. The Caretakers were shocked, for no-one had yet been able to read the Journal of Vera. They concluded that Vera herself must be R'Nallia's patron, and had granted her the ability to read her words. R'Nallia decided she must set out to follow in her patron's footsteps, and she set out at the age of 30, guided only by the vague sense that this was what her patron was calling her to do. Sandor Navie Sandor grew up in Port Zigall, coming to be an apprentice to a tiefling artificer named Kairon Odds at age 20. Kairon's shop, "Magical Makers Inc", was a thorn in the side of the local rogues' guild, and they were constantly trying to intimidate or incapacitate the clever tiefling to obtain his wares and take what they considered their rightful cut of the profits he made. These attempts were thwarted by Maker, a huge dog-like construct, or Kairon's magical defenses. Kairon fell prey to one of these eventually, and left to seek treatment elsewhere. For five years Sandor tended the shop with only Maker and his familiar Robin as company, until Maker woke him one night and forced the gnome to flee the area. The shop exploded as the rogues' guild attacked, and Sandor continued his flight out of the city to seek his fortunes elsewhere, and hopefully one day re-open a branch of the shop in a different locale. Zoraxane Known amongst seafarers as "The Blue Wind", though her fame is not spread beyond the ports of Vander, Zoraxane is an ex-pirate who was raised by the feared and respected Captain Stonefoot on the ship Stormwynd. Zora has memories of father from her youth - a human explorer who loved her - and her mother, a ghostly blue and enchanting woman. The family crossed the Stormwall in Antok long ago and voyaged through the Astral Sea together until one day Zora awoke alone on an island and was found by Stonefoot. Now she seeks answers, with a candle that will never light - the last memento of her lost childhood. General DM Notes Category:Player Parties Category:AR Party